bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Phillipae 'Vlassam
|birth=November 11, 2512 |species = |gender = Male |era =* *Post-war era |affiliation = * *Black Seraph Division}} Phillipae 'Vlassam, formerly 'Vlassamee, is the current commander of the Black Seraph Division. Biography Early career Phillipae 'Vlassam was born on November 11, A.D. to the Kelderic Clan in the state of . Throughout his youth he displayed a stunning ability to think rationally on his feet and precalculate his moves before taking them. He became a skilled fighter but was also known for being slow and cautious. From a young age, 'Vlassam adopted a philosophy of survival by any means necessary, rationalizing that a living warrior was much more useful than a dead one. Despite his mother and several uncles' lessons, Phillipae never quite accepted the role that death and ritual suicide played in his society's culture. Phillipae's intellectual nature and tendency to hold back was frequently mistaken for cowardice by his brothers and sisters. Some of his earliest battles were challenges and traps set by his own family and neighbors. On January 1, A.D., Phillipae enlisted with the . His youthful zeal brought him dreams of slaughtering the heathens that desecrated the gifts of the gods. He ascended the ranks rapidly thanks to his skill as a combatant and his ability to lead and inspire even the lowliest of men under his command. In one particular battle, Phillipae led a squad consisting of only and himself in a mission to rescue a captured comrade. Phillipae's unit suffered few casualties, rescued the prisoner, a named Jur Klic'ranroee, and was ultimately a success. Phillipae later stood as a witness as Klic'ranroee committed ritual suicide. Zealotry On November 6, A.D., Phillipae was inducted into the zealot chapter of Surazeth. Phillipae's high survivability impressed some of his superiors and disgusted others. On March 4, A.D., a zealot named Threi 'Frolocee challenged Phillipae to a duel to the death. Threi believed that Phillipae must not be a true zealot as Phillipae had repeatedly survived "suicide" missions. The duel lasted only a few moments and ended with Phillipae being injured and with Threi's head on the floor. Black Seraph Division On October 27, A.D. the Prime Minister of Covenant intelligence Nirj Fro'cre'tect conscripted Phillipae into the Black Seraph Division officially ending Phillipae's zealotry. Phillipae served as a special operations unit many months after his conscritption. Over time he became good friends with his benefactor Nirj. Nirj had said that he thought of him as a diamond of the rough of the zealots and thought it would be a magnificant waste for him to die charging a human with a shotgun. On April 9, A.D. Phillipae used his authority as a high ranking BlaSDiv agent to stay the execution of an Unggoy who had been convicted of heresy. That Unggoy was Taybab. On February 26, A.D., Commander Relik 'T'raro stepped down from his position and recommended Phillipae as his replacement. Soon after, Phillipae became the Commander of the Black Seraph Division. Beginning of the Great Schism Phillipae harbored some suspicisions regarding the ' intentions for many months but brushed them off as the paranoia that was his job to entertain. On October 20, A.D., Phillipae accompanied the invasion fleet to to aid in overseeing relic acquisition operations. Not long after the 's departure from Earth, Nirj presented Phillipae with evidence of the ' betrayal of the Sangheili as a race and of the fleet being sent to eliminate and replace the current Sangheili-run occupation. Nirj was shot in the back by another San'Shyuum on video. His last words urged Phillipae to survive and end the madness before everyone perished. The Battle of Rhine-Ruhr Soon after receiving Nirj's warning, Phillipae was boarded by special operations and was forced to abandon the Zealous Fury. His drop pod landed squarely in the midst of Sangheili extermination operations. On the ground, Phillipae eventually met up with some of his fellow agents and a few Sangheili troopers. Later, Phillipae encountered Task Force Bravo and struck a bargain with the humans. Bravo helped Phillipae retake the Fury and Phillipae would announce the news of the to all his comrades in arms and ask for aid. The Battle for Earth Throughout the , Phillipae provided coordinating services between and the as well as offering tactical support to Bravo. The Battle of Installation 00 During the Phillipae provided tactical support from orbit and aided in evacuation operations in -infested zones. Aftermath of the Human-Covenant War Philliape aided the DAB in faking his death in order to help him evade capture and imprisonment by the . Phillipae was one of only a few Sangheili present at the . There he shook hands with his human comrades from Bravo and Sasuun 'Grtam. He bid them farewell and good luck. Phillipae also met for the first time that day. Two sides of the same coin. One BlaSDiv. One ONI. Phillipae left Parangosky with a warning and then left the . Phillipae offered Spartan DAB a position as a BlaSDiv operative arguing that it would be safer for him than striking out on his own seeing as how ONI wasn't likely to give up so easily without a corpse. DAB refused and was dropped off on a world of his choosing. The Age of the Arbiter The Black Seraph Divison is one of the more prominent and at the same time almost unknown . Under Phillipae's leadership it has become an organization devoted to the care and glory of . Phillipae is a personal advisor of the and has pledged his loyalty to the . The Black Seraph Division continues to grow in influence as it must combat Covenant remnants and various human forces. But through it all, Phillipae continues to have a certain soft spot for the members of Task Force Bravo and as long as he lives and breathes he will give them aid when they need it. Category:Sangheili Characters